


What’s A Girl To Do? (Dark/Reader/Anti) AU Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Series: What's A Girl To Do? [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, Master/Slave, Multi, NSFW, OOC, Polyamory, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, minor physical abuse, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: I had this idea last night and ran with it. This will be 4-6 parts! Hope you enjoy. <3 I didn’t get to edit it.Warnings: Smut-ish, fingering, master/slave dynamics, AU, some abusive language, cursing; Dark is Sauve, and Anti is a bitch lol. A little OOC to their Canon characters.Either love triangle or poly, depending on how it goes in the next parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

I didn’t belong here. Anti and every other single demon in the room made sure I knew it. They made sure every human- pet- in the room knew it with the collar around our necks and forced silence.

We followed around our owners like mindless little slaves and were only allowed to talk with each other. Our master were to be left alone unless it was an emergency.

I understood my place in this world. I didn’t generally have too much of a problem with my humanity or having a master, until it got to this point.

Anti made it clear before we’d stepped in the building that I was to speak to no one, nor look above knee level with any person in the room including himself, until we were leaving. I was being “punished” for forgetting to mop the floors last week.

It was degrading.

At least the other humans were allowed to converse with each other. I used to be able to, and even in the beginning was allowed to talk to demons that spoke to me first. There were few who stooped to that level, but the ones that had were usually the ones who didn’t care about small things like that thanks to the power they carried; Dark, Natemare, and Gear to name a few.

Anti usually wasn’t a controlling asshole. In fact, he was usually kind and even treated me as almost an equal when it was just the two of us; but he’d been a bit of a dick lately, especially around other demons.

While a powerful force to be reckoned with, Anti had competition and didn’t want to be looked upon as weak by having any attachments. Attachments would be used as leverage if need be, and weakness were few and far between so they were very valuable.

It made me angry and upset me to the soul, but I could handle it somewhat because I understood his reasoning. Fuck but tonight he was pushing it. Refusing to touch me, refusing to acknowledge me, and worst of all, running off at the mouth more than usual.

Just because I couldn’t see him, he acted as if I couldn’t hear him; talking about the other “sexy” pets with his cohorts. A group of disgusting pigs if I ever saw one. There were few demons that were respectable any more, and Anti was one of the few, yet he was slowly leaning towards the other side.

His rival, Darkiplier, was the only other demon in the room currently that I respected. He had at least the right to talk trash, and yet didn’t. He was always calm and reserved, just the occasional crack showing through when Anti pushed him to the limits. The rest of them were murdering, raping, torturing, assholes that cared no more about their fellow demon than they did the dirt beneath their nails. They held not semblance of integrity, as most lower demons did not, even as they rose in the power ranks.

Sure, Anti and Dark had killed, but their numbers were much lower and with more reason. Their respect came from natural power and the ability to outsmart the others.

I was so lost in my thought that I barely realized the topic of discussion had been turned to Anti and I until hearing my name snapped me back to reality.

My cheeks blossomed as he spoke as if I were just a toy, but a good toy nonetheless. It lessened the sting just the slightest.

“Your bitch is getting a little plump there, Anti. You might look into trading her for another one soon if she can’t shape up.”

The others chuckled and I hardly stopped my gaze at the pair of knees closest to me, trembling with the fury pounding in my chest and straining not to glare at the jerk.

“Eh, skinny, fat, they all fook the same ye know,” Anti retorted, “Plus her mouth makes up for anythin’ unsightly in her appearance.”

Spine snapping straight, I dug my nails into my thighs and bit my lip to restrain my tongue. The tears stung in my eyes bitingly as he laughed with his friends and easily switched to praising another’s body.

Oh I wanted to hit him. I wanted to tear his head off. I would never attempt it, but I wanted to! How dare he d-

“You’re really going to allow them to speak so ill of your pet, Anti?”

That voice. Darkiplier.

His aura was even more prominent than his voice and I couldn’t stop a shiver. As it stood, he was one of the most powerful demons in existence, let alone in the room.

I thought bitterly about how Anti just barely rivaled him. In a one on one fight, Dark would probably kick his ass. The thought made me smirk.

“Why the fook should I care? Better question, why the fook do you care?”

“Unlike these swine, I’ve taken the time to know some of the humans here. Unlike you, I see potential in some of the lower species,” he paused and sighed as if he were being annoyed by a toddler, “and unlike you, I realize that they are still listening and have emotions much more complex and fragile than ours.”

Anti snorted and said, “She doesn’t give a fook what I say ‘bout her. She’s just here to look good and keep me company. Why should I care if it hurts her stupid emotions?”

The feet around Anti and I stepped back, then suddenly there was a pair of familiar shiny, black shoes in front of me.

My eyes widened in disbelief when he crouched and took hold of my chin in his hand.

I gave in as he pulled my head up, and I was sure I went red from head to toe when he flashed me a smile. It felt natural to smile back at him.

“There’s that stunning smile. You know, I do think I’ve missed our discussions, dear. You should come with me and allow me to get you a drink while we chat; you must be parched.”

Practically on command I realized how dry and itchy my throat was. He must have seen the battle in my eyes as I considered standing, but a hand in my hair put a stop to it when he ripped my head back.

“Don’t you fookin’ dare. She’s my pet, Dark, go find some other human to move in on.”

Neck aching, I stared up at Anti’s furious face as he glared down at the other demon. It was terrifying.

“You’re treating her inhumanely, Anti. Although she may be your pet, she is still a human with basic needs. When is the last time you let her use the restroom tonight, or brought her a drink of water. You are being careless, as usual.”

Fuck, was Dark really sticking up for me? It was practically unheard of for demons to fight over humans, because why should they care who used their pet?

That last comment obviously got to Anti and he screwed his fingers up tighter into my hair, causing me to yelp and jump higher on my knees to relieve the burning pain.

“Besides, you’ll have much more free time to ogle the females like the primate you are while she’s safe with me.”

Oh that was an insult if I ever heard one.

“Just let the fat bitch go if he wants her so bad,” another commented, “They’re a dime a dozen.”

Anti’s black and green eyes darted over to him before meeting mine. The anger was painted clearly on his face as he glitched and snarled.

“Fine, take her. Bring her back in one piece though; she’s not getting out of her work tonight just because you break her.”

Anti released my hair and shoved my head to the side, sending a jolt of pain through my neck as the muscle snapped against the sudden movement.

The tears welling up in my eyes spilled over as I eyed him in shock.

Never had he stooped so low to talk about me like that or harm me unless it was in bed.

“Enjoy the sloppy seconds while you can, dick,” Anti muttered, returning to the other demons.

Hands gently took hold of my upper arms and Darkiplier carefully pulled me to my feet. A strange sense of calmness washed over me as he held me almost protectively against him.

“Imbecile,” Dark muttered under his breath as we turned.

I allowed him to lead me to the restroom and was quite surprised when he joined me in the small but lavish room.

“Sir, I-”

“Hush, dear. I’m only in here to ensure you are not harmed. Is your neck or head hurt?” he questioned.

With a small blush, I shook my head no. He seemed satisfied at that and stepped forward with a frown as his thumb brushed my dry lips.

“Relieve yourself, wash up, and I will bring you to the lounge for refreshments,” he instructed before finally stepping out.

My mind was spinning in circles as I finally got to use the bathroom and washed my hands. What could Darkiplier possibly want with all of this? Was it just a ploy to get under Anti’s skin?

Even so, it was a rather welcomed change from what I had been experiencing the last three or so hours.

When I came out he was waiting against the wall, holding a large glass of ice water in his hand.

“Drink up,” he said warmly as he handed the cold glass over, “Follow me.”

I nearly cried and threw myself at him in thanks as I felt the first rush of crystal clear water wash over my lips and tongue. It was like nirvana.

Usually Anti at least had a water bottle for me, but tonight he just seemed to be forgetting a lot.

Quickly I kicked my ass into gear and followed Dark closely, squeaking softly when his hand rested on my lower back.

“You know, you are allowed to speak to me,” he said, an almost amused tone to his voice.

I took another drink of the liquid heaven then responded quietly, “I know, I’m just unsure of what to say. Other than thank you of course.”

“You’re most welcome. You could fill me in on how your life has been since we last spoke. How long ago was that now? At least a few months,” he mused to himself.

I did the math in my head and nodded in agreement.

“About four months, sir. Um, my life has been pretty much the same. I stay home, unless Anti brings me out for these events or there is a gathering he wants me to attend with the other humans,” I explained with a light blush.

I was so boring, but then again I suppose most of us pets were.

“Have you read any good books lately?” he questioned.

Ah, reading, one of the few hobbies he and I shared.

The corners of my lips tilted up as I swallowed another gulp of water.

“Actually, yes. I just reread a Tale of Two Cities this last weekend. I’m trying to get more books but it’s been difficult.”

He made a noise of understanding and turned the corner, pushing the door to the lounge for both humans and demons open.

“Ladies first.”

God, why did he have to be so charming and scary?

“I just got the Iliad and the Odyssey last month, collector’s edition, if you’d ever like to read it,” he commented casually.

My feet stopped in their shuffle as I stared at him dumb founded. Okay, something was definitely up. While we had a few nice discussions and hit a comradery over our love for reading, there was no reason for him to offer me anything.

“You look scared,” he stated once he found me frozen in place.

His features melded into confusion before he rested his hand on my shoulder.

“Sorry, sir, I’m just confused as to why you’re being to kind and now even offering me things. It’s… strange,” I admitted, then I quickly rushed out in fear, “I’m very grateful for your kindness though, sir!”

A smile spread across his lips and his hand quickly went from my shoulder to the top of my head, petting my hair softly.

Before I could clamp my lips shut, a moan slipped through them as I internally turned to putty.

“I cannot stand to see a bright mind go to waste. You have potential, with your superior intelligence and perfected manners. I’d like to help you keep all your factories running at full capacity. Plus, I much more enjoy seeing you flourishing and smiling than beaten and dull like a neglected dog. You’re a diamond in the rough, dear.”

My teeth scraped my lip achingly hard when his fingers went to scratch behind my ear and trace along the nape of my neck.

“I’m just rather fond of you,” he murmured.

Eyes opening, I found him staring down with narrowed, chocolate eyes and a soft smirk.

My guts twisted with pleasure when he ran his nails back to my neck.

Was he just wanting to fuck me, like Anti had insinuated? Or was he truthfully enjoying my company?

“Sir, may… may I ask you something?” I asked.

“First, let’s get seated and get you some food, then you may.”

I swallowed thickly and followed him to a booth in the back of the room. I wasn’t sure where to sit until he guided me into a bench seat and scooted in next to me, effectively trapping me between him and the wall.

Quickly a server came to our table, and without even asking, Dark was able to order one of my favorite appetizers.

I gaped at him in wonder until he turned to meet my gaze.

“Anti has talked about your interests before,” he explained, “Now, what is your question?”

My breath came out in a shaky sigh before I replied, “Sir, if you’re wanting to have sex with me, you know that you don’t have to do all of this right? I don’t need pretty words or grand gestures such as this. Anti already gave you permission, and it’s rather obvious I wouldn’t say no.”

He didn’t say anything at first, rather choosing to fix his suit jacket and his watch before meeting my eyes head on.

“If I simply wanted to bed you, I would have done it where he could at least see. While you are an alluring creature and I would welcome the chance, I am honest in my intentions of wanting to speak with you right now.”

Biting my lip, I gave a slight nod in understanding and replied, “Thank you sir.”

“You’re very welcome.”

For some reason, a part of me deep down was let down, but it didn’t exactly surprise me. As Anti’s friend had so unkindly mentioned, I had put on ten pounds since we first met, and I was much less lavish than most of the other women around.

“Why do you look sad now? Did you wish for me to use you?” he asked, a teasing tilt to his tone.

Blushing, I shook my head no, but he quickly caught my jaw in his palm and forced my eyes back up to his.

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you now? If there is something you want, all you have to do it tell me,” he murmured, “I am able to give you anything you desire, dear.”

“I- Uh, of course I’m not just wanting to be used by you. I relish in these talks with you. Very few around here have brains, and even less feel like sharing intelligent conversations with us pets, so I’m beyond grateful for it. I suppose I’m just letting my emotions get to me, with Anti and that jerk’s comments and all.”

His brown eyes searched my face for a moment while his thumb stroked the corner of my lips, making my heart thump a little harder.

“I see.”

He appeared as if he were about to continue with his thought, but then the plate of food was brought out. I was thankful for the interruption of the intense situation, and grabbed one at the same time he did.

The food was delicious and I couldn’t stop a moan from rolling out of my throat as the flavors exploded on my tongue.

I was surprised he chose to join me in eating seeing as demons didn’t require sustenance, but rather enjoyed the experience. Anti never joined me for meals, instead eating only junk food when he chose to eat.

Soon enough I was full and the plate was mostly empty. The conversation had died down with us eating but my anxiety spiked up the moment we finished.

His words burned heavily in my mind.

Did you wish for me to use you? I am able to give you anything you want.

It caused an uncomfortable arousal to blossom in my core at the thought.

Dark shifted in his seat next to me and I nearly jumped out of my skin when his warm breath was across my ear.

His hand slid between my thighs and wrapped tightly around my right one before pulling it his way.

Eye fluttering shut, I tried to control my excited breathing as he ran his fingernails lightly along my sensitive skin on both inner thighs.

“I find it deplorable that he even allows you to think you are anything less than delectable. I would have easily put that lesser in his place for such disrespect. You, dear, are beautiful, and I would be delighted if you agreed to let me show you just how stunning you are.”

My breath came in loud, short gasps as his hand neared my panties, and I forced out a nod.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” I whispered hastily, “Please.”

With a sound much like a moan, he pushed my legs farther apart with his thumb and pinky before sliding two fingers down my damp panties.

“Hmm, what caused this?” he questioned, voice dropping a few octaves.

I squirmed under his barely there touch and answered, “Honestly? Thinking about you touching me and using me.”

That got a husky chuckle.

“You really are an enigma. So bright and proper, a scholar in any mind, but easily one of the most submissive pets I’ve ever met. I’m going to savor every new piece of information I learn about you,” he murmured.

My head snapped back and I heaved in a deep, hard gasp when his fingers dipped under the wet silk and grazed my slit teasingly. It was almost ticklish. With tortuously slow movements, bit by bit, he pushed between my folds and explored until he teasingly grazed against my clit.

“Fuck,” I breathed almost silently.

My thighs closed around his wrist without thinking when his finally began rubbing small circles over my delicate nub.

“Ah- sh-sorry,” I whimpered, forcing my legs back open.

“You are incredibly sensitive. I can’t wait to see what this does to you.”

Immediately his fingers dove south and he pushed two fingers in without warning. My nails snagged the leather seat of the bench as I forced myself to stay in control, despite the burning pleasure thrumming in my core.

A cry passed my lips uncontrollably when his shoved his digits in deeper and found my sweet spot.

“Mmmm,” he groaned deeply when I twitched around his hand and whimpered, “There it is. Let me hear more.”

His wrist snapped quickly back and forth as he started fucking his fingers deep into my wetness.

Brows furrowing, I couldn’t resist sliding down a bit in the booth and parting my legs further. The change in depth had my toes curling against the carpet and my resolve cracked, moans and whimpers slipping out louder.

“Ohhh, yes. Good girl.”

Hearing him praise me, it set something primal off inside and all I wanted was to hear more of it. Instinctively I reached out for his lap, intent on returning the pleasure, but his free hand simply pulled mine up away and he pressed a kiss to my fingers.

“Later, dear. Right now I want to focus on you. I want to see you come apart just from my hand. Will you do that for me pet?”

Nodding frantically, I gave in completely and let that last bit of resolve to stay innocuous pull away.

His pace grew frenzied when the first slip of his name came out. With a shift of his wrist, his palm ground against my clit with each thrust in and out, and it ignited a tidal wave of sensations that had me chanting his name. Unable to resist, I rocked my hips against his hand, chasing my release as it teetered just out of reach.

“That’s right. Fuck yourself on my fingers, pet. Such a good girl. Are you going to come for me? I bet you look divine when you do. Come, pet, and say my name.”

It was close enough to taste and I felt my body preparing, locking up and letting him take control over completely as I turned into a babbling, whimpering mess.

I heard a low growl start in his chest, and suddenly his teeth were wrapped around my throat.

“FUCK! DARK! AHHHA!”

My hand immediately snarled in his hair and I tilted my head back, pulling him closer as he sucked hard on my skin. His name could probably be heard around the mansion as bliss exploded across my body like a tsunami, the concoction of blinding pleasure and incredible pain making for the most incredible experience.

A hiss fell from my lips when he finally tore his teeth loose from my flesh and drew his fingers out.

Bleary eyed, I finally looked up at him and felt my face flush as I watched him lick his fingers.

I never thought I’d see Darkiplier do something so undignified as that, but fuck it was hot.

He made a show and sucked his fingers one last time with a little rumble of a moan down in his chest, then his eyes met mine and he smirked.

“You are an incredible pet. Thank you for giving me such a show,” he said warmly.

Biting my lip, I managed to ask, “Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to return the favor?”

He lifted an eyebrow and his smirk widened to a sly grin.

“I’m afraid we wouldn’t have enough time for all of that. Another time, another place.”

Apparently he caught the disappointment in my face, and suddenly he snagged my hand from the table, just to pull it down to his lap.

“Don’t you dare think for one second I’m not debating tearing you apart on this table,” he sighed when my hand closed around an impressive hardness, “But as I said, we lack time. I want to take my time with you and enjoy every, little, moment of destroying you.”

I couldn’t resist rubbing along his length curiously just to earn a snarl and his visage cracking, red and blue resonating out in waves as he glared off to the side with an almost silent scream.

Confused and slightly frightened, I stilled my hand and tried to draw into myself when he finally looked at me again.

“I cannot wait to ruin you one day,” he growled.

My heart nearly stopped when he yanked me up by the back of my head and smashed his mouth on mine. Such intimacy, no matter how rough, was unexpected.

His beautiful eyes ran up and down my body as I gasped for air and stared at him with owlish eyes.

“Before long, you’ll be out of his hands and into mine. Until then, I hope to see you again soon. Oh and be on the look out for those books.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some angst that no one wants or asked for but I wrote any way. XD I promise, smut in the next chapter! Also, there might end up being 4-5 chapters instead of 3 lol. Hope y’all don’t mind!
> 
> I PROMISE IT’LL LOOK UP FROM HERE!
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, physical violence/abuse, a bit of an unhealthy relationship dynamic but it fits in to the AU

Anti’s fury was palpable once we were back to his home. Through out the time of being his pet, I’d never seen him more angered by Dark. Never had he taken out his anger on me either, but things were seemingly different now.

I was locked in my “punishment” cage that was barely big enough for me while he yelled and lectured and complained Dark and my willingness to let Dark touch me.

“You fookin’ belong to me! What possessed ye to think it was okay?!” he snarled.

Finally I couldn’t control the rage swelling in my chest and shifted so I could properly glare at him.

“Are you kidding me? You literally told him he could!”

He looked momentarily surprised by my outburst but then returned to his grumpy face.

“Yeah but ye didn’t have to go along with it. Yer mine, not his. Ye shouldn’t have just rolled over for him. Fook, ye fight with me over it all the time!”

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, “Yes. But you like it, and I’ve been under your house hold for a little more than a year now. We’ve figured out our dynamic, or so I thought. Apparently I was wrong because these last few weeks have felt like I’m no longer welcomed as I was. Should we go back to the beginning? I’ll go back to being a simple pet that does every little thing you command and roll over at the drop of a hat. I’ll fear you again, not just because you’re powerful but because I’m afraid of how you’re going to treat me.”

The hardened look on his face drooped as he sighed and shook his head.

“Why would ye think that?” he asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe because that’s how it’s been. Fuck Anti, you could have broken my neck tonight! And you know, deep down, that Dark was right. There was no reason you had to agree with those pigs about me. Unless of course you really feel that I’ve gotten too fat, in which case you should probably just starve me or throw me out now. You’re changing, for the worse. You’re acting like those heathens that you claim are so beneath you. Jesus, I listened to you talk in detail about how you wanted to fuck that other woman. I know you have that right, but you at least you used to care enough about my feelings not to shove it in my face. So what changed? Did I drop down from beloved pet right back down to lowly slave?”

The green haired man let out a frustrated sigh as his pacing feet quickened and he tore at his tousled strands. Back and forth he waked, muttering to himself, until slowing again and giving me an unreadable look.

“Ye know I can’t show you any special treatment, love. If they know-”

“If they know, they’ll use it against you. Yes. I’ve heard that before, but now you’re just acting like one of them. You’ve never been like that. You always let it be known how above them you were with your ability not to behave like a mongrel! Fuck, even when you were kind of an asshole it was just in public with them, never at home. Lately, I don’t even feel like I can do a damn thing right here!”

The heat in his gaze shut my mouth instantly and I fell back against the cage, trying to retreat. That look was the same one he had before he shoved me aside.

“What do ye want, hmm? Ye want me to treat ye like yer my girlfriend instead of my pet? Hmm? Because yer not! That’s all ye are, is a pet.”

My lip curled up in disgust at that thought even as my heart ached.

“No. I’d loathe being your girlfriend because then they’d really feel the need to stir the pot. I don’t need anything more than anything you’ve ever given me; You having some decent respect for me and my feelings. Ease up on the insane punishments and stop treating me like the dirt on your shoes. I used to enjoy being your pet, you know? Now it’s just work again.”

I knew that last part might earn a few angry words or even a smack to the face, but instead his brows knitted together as he sighed.

“If you can’t find it in your heart to at least go back to how we were, let me go. Dark’s made it pretty obvious that he’d welcome me with open arms and I’d at least get the basic necessities I ask for.”

Before I could fully react, Anti snapped over and the cage door went flying.

A screech of pain scratched my throat as he snarled my hair up and pulled me out without hesitation, my back instantly being slammed into the wall hard enough that I wanted to curl up in a ball as the drywall cracked and bits of it went flying around us.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as he threw my head back against the wall. Waves of agony pounded through my skull at the impact as I unashamedly started sobbing.

“YE ARE MY FOOKIN’ PET AND HE IS NOT TAKIN’ YE! DO YE UNDERSTAND THAT?!”

I chewed my lip near raw as I nodded shakily and sniffled against the snot threatening to run from my nostrils.

“Look at me!” he growled.

My vision swam and I gagged at the sensation of vertigo attacking my balance, but tried to fight against it to appease him.

Suddenly his fingers were around my throat, holding my head into place as they squeezed so I could focus my gaze. Electricity crackled wildly along my flesh as the neon green aura around him increased in size.

The face I once considered the closest thing I’d ever have to a partner was blotched red and more ruthless than ever and, for the first time since I first met him, I was actually scared of him.

“Do ye understand?” he questioned in a deadly calm tone.

“Y-Yes,” I whimpered, cringing as my head pulsed again.

When he finally withdrew his hand, I gave up and let my body crumple to the ground, unable to silence the sobs pouring out.

My back hurt, my head felt like it was splitting, and my heart felt like it was in slivers. What was happening to Anti? What was going to happen to me? Fuck, how I wished I could be with Dark instead.

The sounds of his feet shuffling off only broke me more.

Sometime during the night I must have fallen asleep where I had been crying and woke up with fresh tears on my face as my body screamed in retaliation to movement. Everything was on fire, from the bruised muscles on my back to the pounding in my head. I was freezing from the low temperature of the concrete floor and I couldn’t stop shaking, my teeth even hurting as they chattered together repeatedly.

It took every last inch of my resolve, but I pushed through it all and rose to my feet just to stumble towards the bathroom. I was thankful he’d had one down here instead of having to traipse upstairs and face him.

As I passed the mirror heading to the shower, I chanced a glance. Instantly I was repulsed by my image.

Dark swollen eyes, knotted hair, and a dark purple ring around my throat were just the highlights.

Through the sadness, a burst of rage came forth. How dare he?!

As I readied my fist to smash the mirror to bits, I hesitated. It wouldn’t do any good. It would only leave me with a hand that hurt like the rest of my body.

I settled for grabbing a glass jewelry dish on the counter and smashing it into the sink with a high-pitched snarl.

The heavy glass shattered with a muted crash and little bits went flying across the sink. I met my gaze in the mirror and my upper lip snarled up in disgust.

While I had an idea of what I was getting myself into by agreeing to become a demon’s play thing, I hadn’t expected to grow feelings for him. Maybe I let my expectations get too high.

The water faucet knobs turned with a slight squeak and soon the water pouring from the silver head became stinging hot; Not enough to do damage but enough to hurt. I popped up the shower knob and stepped in.

“Fuck!”

I couldn’t help the curses as scalding water cascaded across my skin and gave into the urge to cry, letting my tears join the rivers flowing down my form.

Why showers were therapeutic or helped one clear their thoughts I would never understand, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

Inch by inch I scrubbed my skin raw until I couldn’t find a single spot that wasn’t bright and glowing in pain. My hair came next and I scratched at my scalp with vigor as the sweet scent filled the steamy room.

All through the motions I went, inflicting punishment with each action, until I found my tears drying and my mental anguish draining.

The Anti I had grown to trust and care for was changing, which meant I had to too. Adaptation had always been one of my strong suits and it was time to use it again.

Never again would I give him reason to raise a hand towards me.

It was apparent now how much I had let myself slip, falling into the trap of human emotions when in reality he could never return them. As I thought over what had happened last night, how I argued back as I had been lately, I was lucky to be alive. Had it been one of those other assholes as my master, I would be dead without a second thought. I just needed to press the reset button, remember what I was here for and nothing more. Everything we’d been taught in the training regimen I’d let go, but no longer could I afford to do that. Anti had made it very clear where I stood and that’s what I needed to remember.

The after effects of my shower were glaringly obvious when I stepped out of the shower and dried off. One look was enough to burn the image in my mind forever.

Mindlessly, I went through my usual routine; lotion, dress, put up hair. It took a while without using the mirror but I got it done.

My chest hurt with a mixture of sadness and bitter regret as I readied myself to see Anti again. This must be what heart break felt like. I was suddenly glad I’d never dated before, if this was all it led to.

Finally I worked open the courage to open the door and made myself walk to the kitchen. I wasn’t sure what time it was but I knew I was starving, seeing as I hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday other than what Dark had fed me.

Dark.

Just hearing his name made my heart lurch in place. It was stupid to long for someone I hardly knew, but logic couldn’t stop my emotions from doing their thing.

The clock on the kitchen wall showed that it was well past lunch, nearing on three in the evening.

A lofty sigh escaped my mouth as I set about finding Anti. If I was going to do this right, we were going back to the basics.

I found him playing a game in the living room and immediately stopped at the door frame, dropping to my knees.

His head whipped over and I quickly dropped my gaze before we could lock eyes.

“What’re ye doin’?” he grunted.

“May I prepare some food to eat?” I replied quietly.

“What? Why’re ye askin’ me fer? Jesus, of course ye can,” he snapped back.

“Thank you, master.”

I didn’t wait for a reply, quickly darting to my feet and rushing back to the kitchen. It’d been a year since I’d used that title with him and the word felt bitter on my tongue as I swallowed back tears.

A sandwich was the easiest option and I set about making my favorite kind silently. I was almost done when I finally heard his foot steps, the sound stopping directly behind me.

Hands on my shoulders stole my breath away and I dropped to my knees without thought, forcing myself to remember all the training I had gone through.

“What the fook are ye doin’, Y/N? Get up!”

That pain came back in my chest as I hesitated.

“That’s not proper, master. A pet belongs at the feet of their owner unless otherwise occupied.”

Silence, then a heavy sigh.

“If this is some sorta game to get back at me fer lashin’ out at ye, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean ta scare ye. Now stop this stupid shit and get up.”

My lip ached as I bit it and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the tears rolling down my cheeks.

“It’s not proper, master. I don’t mean to refuse your commands, but to stand in your presence to have a conversation would only insinuate that we are equals and I am simply your pet. I apologize for forgetting my place before.”

“Y/N,” he sighed.

A hiss of fear escaped my mouth as his fingers touched my face and I recoiled so fast my head smacked back against the cupboards. Eyes screwing shut in pain, I tasted blood as I bit through my lip in order to keep myself from crying out.

I couldn’t break.

“Y/N, for fook’s sake! This is absolutely ridiculous! Ye haven’t done this shit since the first time we fooked. Quit actin’ stupid!”

When the ache in my head started to dissipate, I finally opened my watery eyes again and stared at the hand that still lingered in front of my face.

“I’m sorry, master, but I cannot. It’s been made very clear that I was too lax with my training and got lazy in my ideals of my place in your life. I am but your pet, master. There cannot be any more grandeur fallacies of who I am, lest I come to forget myself again. I am here to serve you, that is all. I will clean, cook, and pleasure you at your will, but that’s all I am here for, all I am good for.”

I wanted to snort at the insane drivel leaving my lips, but I had to remember that it’s how I would be for any normal master.

Before Anti started acting like we were lovers rather than master and pet, this is how I treated him. Dark, although I felt comfortable talking with, I would treat the same way.

All we were good for was those three things, and for being shown off to the other demons. Oh, and for bearing children, but Anti had yet to mention that yet.

Suddenly I was jerked to my feet by my upper arms and then he was kissing me. Through clouded emotions, I gave in and kissed him back. My hands shook at my sides as he led me back to the room.

“Let me apologize properly then, hmm? Then we can forget this stupid shit and get back to normal,” he said, more to himself.

God, as much as I couldn’t stop the lust I held for him, I didn’t want him to do this. It wouldn’t change any thing. It wouldn’t change the fact there was now a large bruise around my neck. It wouldn’t change the fact he’s been treating me like the humble slave I was supposed to be. No, the only thing it would change is that it would be the first time we’d have sex that I didn’t really want to.

My physical reactions to him were the same and I found myself getting excited by his touch, but I tried my hardest to tamp them down.

When his mouth surfaced between my legs, I couldn’t stop the moan. He knew how much I loved when he went down on my, yet it felt wrong despite the pleasure being there.

“Master, y-you don’t need to do that. Please, let’s just have sex.”

Immediately he pulled away with a furious curse and then he was on top of me. Before I could stop him, he held my face into place and stared me down.

“Just what the fook is goin’ on with ye? Be straight with me, and quit this master bullshite.”

Taking a deep breath, I swallowed thickly and decided to do as he asked.

“I’m done playing pretend, Anti. We both know what I am to you, why I was ever brought here. I’m not here to be your girlfriend or your lover or your friend. I’m here to do as you command, and look pretty, which both I’ve failed at. I’ve let myself get too comfortable here and you proved that last night. I never should have talked back to you. I deserve all the pain I’m feeling currently, because any other pet such as myself would probably be dead for what I said. I should never have suggested having another master because that’s disrespectful to you. It’s up to you to decide when you’re done with me, not me. So from now on, I’m going to stay in my place, which is at your feet, doing what you demand, and save myself from being hurt again. You should be happy. You’re going to be all the rage with your friends once they realize I’m a model pet again. Just like before, I’m going to be a mindless drone, driven solely by the need to please you, no matter the cost. So let’s just get this done with so I can eat and return to my bed for the night, please.”

So many emotions flashed across his face but he landed on stunned by the end of my little rant.

“Yer serious?” he questioned, hurt and confusion apparent in his voice.

It made my heart squeeze and ache to hear him so, but I simply nodded.

“Dead serious,” I replied, “You’re getting what you’ve been pushing for so badly these past weeks.”

I was probably a horrible person, but I hoped my words hurt him. I hoped he felt a minute fraction of the pain that was wracking my soul and body. I hoped he realized how badly he fucked up what we had going.

More than anything, I just wished deep down it would kick him in the ass and we could go back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut but I wasn’t able to deliver. I felt there needed to be one more bridging chapter. I hope you guys still enjoy where this goes, despite it being so AU and OOC.
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, some physical violence

Anti's eyes shut as his face moved in closer to mine, and he dropped his forehead lightly against mine.   
The pain in my chest was almost unbearable.   
“Y/N, I-...”   
He paused and his breath fanned out warmly across my lips before he continued his thought.  
“I'm so fookin' sorry. I- There's no excuse for how I've treated ye. Y- Ye don't deserve anythin' I did. I've let my anger get the best of me, and let those dumb fook's get into my head. Jesus... I wanna kick my own ass!”  
When his eyes popped back open, I was floored as I found them completely black, devoid of the usual bright green ring they held.   
“Y/N, ye gotta know ye mean more to me than just a pet or a thing, right?” he whispered.  
“I thought I did,” I murmured brokenly.  
His curse was almost silent but his actions spoke louder when he smashed his mouth on mine. It hurt, splitting my bitten lip back open with a sting, but I accepted it.   
Sucking in air, I watched as he retreated again.  
“I can't tell ye I love ye, because I don't want ta lie anymore, but I feel somethin' for ye. Yer the closest thing I could have to someone I love. I got so caught up in makin' them look over ye and ignore ye that I forgot why I did it. Ye don't understand, how badly I want to fook them up for some of the comments they've made about ye. Not just the bad ones. Listenin' to them speak in detail about what they'd do ta ye when they got the chance... They started to notice and kept pushin' it so I had to harden up. I never shoulda let it get so far. I never should have laid my hand on ye.”  
To my shock and dismay his hand was shaking when he rested it over my throat, fingertips caressing the tender area.   
“I coulda killed ye. Fook, a part of me wanted to, because I keep feelin' so much for ye. I'm sorry.”  
Lips parted to reply, I went silent as the door bell rang through out the house.   
His expression was conflicted but eventually he sighed and lifted onto his hands and knees.  
“I'll be back,” he promised, “Don't leave my bed.”  
I nodded in understanding and watched him walk away, then shifted into a more comfortable position.   
My mind was a whirlwind of fuck. Just when I got my resolve and figured out a plan, he had to go and switch it up again. He'd never seriously apologized for anything to be before, nor admitted any feelings other than companionship.   
It felt like barbed wire was wrapped around my heart and squeezing it tight.   
I jumped slightly as Anti called my name, then quickly scrambled to my feet and rushed to find him.  
He stood at the front door, leaned against it, posture tense and ready to pounce.  
“What's wrong?” I asked nervously.  
He stepped aside and rolled his eyes as he gestured to the door.  
“It's fer ye.”  
In stepped Dark, a bundle under his arm and a smirk on his lips. I couldn't help but breath in sharply out of delight as I realized when he held and momentarily forgot my manners.  
“Is that the Iliad and the Odyssey?!”  
He didn't reply immediately and I noticed the look on his face darkening. The books went flying on the couch as he strode quickly across the room.  
“Hey!” Anti snarled.  
Dark's warm eyes were cold and intense, and I couldn't help but flinch as he reached out to me with a growl. Before I had a good chance to figure out what he was doing, he pushed my chin up and his other hand ran over my throat. When he pressed along the sore spots, I flinched under his touch.   
Suddenly he was pulled back and Anti was yelling at him so fast I couldn't understand him, but then Anti was sent flying into the wall.   
“You have the audacity to harm her?! Have you lost your mind, you little shit?!” Dark snarled.  
Pressing back against the other wall, I watched in incredulity as Dark pinned Anti to the wall by the throat, bearing his teeth aggressively as Anti struggled.   
“It was an acci-”  
“If you finish that sentence, I will end you,” Dark cut in calmly, although the red and blue facets flashing around him would state otherwise, “I should end you. I had higher expectations of you. It's disappointing to know that the only person to rival me is just as worthless as those far beneath us. I should have known, last night.”  
Immediately his head snapped over in my direction and the pity on his face made my heart race.  
“I apologize sincerely for not taking you home with me instead.”  
“I-It's okay, sir,” I replied quietly.  
“No, it's not,” he hissed, returning his gaze to Anti, “It's despicable to abuse one's pet. Much like harming a dog is to a human. Not a single one of you, no matter how strong you might be, could ever fight back against us.”  
For a moment I ludicrously imagined him being a part of PETA if he were a human and I had to crack a small smile. It was incredibly unbelievable that he was sticking up for a human, much less me.  
Anti glitched in place and a static buzzing filled the air as I saw the neon green aura build around him.   
“I already feel like shite, asshat, and I was in the middle of apologizin' when ye rudely interrupted,” Anti snarled, “So why don't ye get the fook out of here so I can finish that?”  
Dark unleashed a humorless, wicked chuckle at that.  
“You think I'd dare leave her alone with you now that you've done that? What's to stop you from harming her again? What's to stop you from killing her next time? You don't deserve to have her with you!”  
Red and blue clashed with bright green as they started shouting at each other, both flashing and glitching madly, and I just watched, helpless.   
I could only imagine the carnage that would result if they came to blows. I didn't want either one hurt.   
The sickening crack of bone crunching filled the air as Dark's head snapped to the side. My mouth dropped open in shock.   
With crackling bones, he simply rolled his neck and came face to face again with Anti, seething.   
“You just made a mistake, you little brat.”  
“DARK! ANTI! Please!”  
Everything froze in place, Dark's fist half cocked, ready to unleash hell upon Anti, and they both looked over. Blood ran down Dark's face from a gash on his cheek bone and I felt guilt well up inside, tears filling my eyes.  
“Please, both of you just stop. I know you hate each other but this is not a reason to be fighting.”  
My voice warbled as I fought against the compounding emotions in my chest. Instinctively I stepped forward and pulled my sleeve down over my hand as I approached them.   
Thankfully they slowly parted from each other, neither ones eyes leaving me as I swallowed nervously and stood facing Dark.  
Gently I ran the fabric over his cheek and wiped the blood away. I testingly poked my fingers out from the sleeve and rested them on the already bruising flesh.   
“Does it hurt?” I asked softly.  
Raising one eyebrow, he gave a small chuckle before replying, “He hits like a little bitch.”  
I couldn't stop a snort of a laugh at that, but quickly pushed it away. Turning, I found Anti with murderous intent in his gaze, until it dropped back down on me. Stepping back so I could address them both, I cleared my throat softly before speaking.  
“I know I don't have any right to ask this, but can you stop fighting, at least for now please? Wait until you're not in the home, and wait until you have a good enough reason for it. Fighting over my injuries is ridiculous. It won't change what happened and I couldn't stand to see either of you hurt.”  
The two men met in a stare off, both stiffly nodding in reply.   
“If you ever harm her again, you'll not see it through the night,” Dark muttered, then focused his attention in my direction, “I suppose we can focus on the reason for my visit now.”  
I nodded in agreement and followed him as he paced to the couch, grabbing the bundle of books up and swiftly holding them out to me. I grinned lightly as I saw they were tied together with twine.  
“There are the books we discussed, as well as Moby Dick, Great Expectations, and Romeo and Juliet. I figured sticking with the classics would be a safe option.”  
Still full to the brim with emotions, I couldn't stop a few tears from spilling out over my cheeks as my smile widened nearly ear to ear.   
“I appreciate it, thank you very much, sir.”  
His large hand dropped on the top of my head and smoothed down my hair slowly.  
“You're welcome, pet. If there is every anything else you might need, please tell me,” he said.  
I nodded and went to thank him again but Anti's arm pulling me back into his hold put that to a stop.  
“I'm perfectly capable of givin' her what she needs,” Anti said bitterly.   
Dark's expression showed amusement mixed with obvious critique as he smirked.  
“Sure you are. As I said, pet, anything.”  
The implication rolled off him in waves as he stepped closer and grabbed my hand, planting a gentle kiss on the back.  
“Are you sure you want to stay here, with him?” he questioned.   
I ignored my fluttering heart as I nodded in reply. The look of disappointment was obvious on his face so I quickly spoke up.  
“I- I know you two are rivals, but... but would it be possible to visit more often? Anti, obviously it's your decision in the end, but do you think that would be okay?”  
Tilting my head back, I looked up at him and noticed immediately the deep frown on his face. He was silent for a moment before releasing a low sigh, scratching at the back of his head.  
“I suppose. I have a lot of makin' up to do for all of this anyway,” he groaned.  
My eyes darted between the two curiously.   
“Let us speak outside,” Dark commented, “Please excuse us, pet.”  
Anti planted a chaste kiss to the top of my head before following Dark outside. I stood there, dumbfounded. What in the hell was going on? Were they actually willing to set aside differences for this, for me?   
These past two days had my world crumbling to pieces in ways that I couldn't even understand, but maybe, maybe I could come back together even better than it was before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Finally more smut! I think two more chapters and we’ll probably be done with this trio.

The first few times Anti came in during Dark's visits, both would inevitably trade insults and it would grow to near blows. Thankfully they would put it on the back burner when I brought myself back into the fold.  
How in the hell I'd grown in my importance to have any influence over them was beyond me, yet somehow we were coming to a strange understanding.   
Anti and Dark grew less violent towards each other over the span of a few weeks, but there was no denying the bitter rivalry that still brewed below the surface. Always trying to one up each other.   
While Anti continued to fulfill my physical needs and wants, Dark filled my mental and emotional. I couldn't deny my ever increasing attraction to the slightly older male though. I was sure they both sensed it, despite keeping quiet about it.   
Besides that one encounter that felt so long ago, Dark and I kept our visits mostly platonic.   
Each time was harder than the last to keep my thoughts to myself. It was so easy to lean against him as we read, use his lap as a pillow while he played with my hair, let my fantasies wander to places they shouldn't.  
After he would leave I couldn't restrain myself from attacking Anti, needing to remind myself that I had all I needed right there with him. Sex had never been more wild or passionate. Still, in the back of my mind, I craved more, imagined what it would be like if Dark was able to keep his promise from that night and destroy me or, better yet, be stuck between them both.   
“Are you alright, pet?”  
Hearing Dark's voice so adjacent to my ear caused a shiver to run up my spine as I jumped in surprise, turning to find him rather close.  
“Why wouldn't I be alright?” I replied shakily.  
He reached over and took the book from my lap, holding it up with a slight smirk.  
“You've been on the same page for the last twenty minutes,” he explained.  
“Lost in thought,” I whispered in reply, biting my lip to exert some self control over the urge to kiss him.  
“Hmm, and what, pray tell, are you thinking about?”  
Oh did he have to be so seductive?! I huffed a sigh and shrugged awkwardly, slapping my hands on my thighs.  
“I don't know really, whatever pops into my head?” I tried to lie.  
And then he was moving in. My gasp was audible when his nose touched mine and his breath fanned over my lips.   
“Are you sure? You wouldn't dare try to lie now, would you?”  
Chest rising and falling with panicked breaths, I stared with wide eyes at his narrowed, brown ones.   
“I- Oh god just kiss me please!” I whispered in a breathy whine.   
I didn't even have time to register his movement before his mouth was on mine harshly, tearing a moan from deep down. One large hand cupped the back of my neck and held me in place as his thick tongue pressed between my lips.   
I lost track of myself and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing hard against him. He tasted so good, like mint, tea and something completely unique, and I wanted more. The feeling of his tongue grazing mine and filling every crevasse made goosebumps pop up along my skin and I moaned out his name wantonly when he pulled away.   
Breathing heavily, I took a moment to collect myself and my thoughts and pushed down the fiery lust brewing between my thighs. I swallowed thickly as I pulled back, shame mixing potently with the lust to form an ill concoction.  
“I'm so, so sorry, sir,” I whispered, “I- Oh god, Anti's going to be so pissed. Ohhh.”  
I slapped my hands over my face as my cheeks flushed just for them to be jerked away, finding Anti crouched in front of me on the floor.   
“Anti, I-”  
“Jay-sus, that took fookin' forever!” he said with a snarky tone, smirking.  
“I told you I wouldn't pressure her into it,” Dark retorted with a sigh, “She had to come to me first.”  
My eyes darted between the two of them in confusion.  
“Wait, what?”  
Anti snickered and said, “Do ye really think I'm that oblivious? I knew ye wanted him. Took longer to cave than I thought though. Look, I can see yer surprised. Yeah, I still hate the guy and he still hates me, but we've come to an understanding where it concerns ye. I saw how ye looked at him, noticed how wild ye got the moment he was gone. I told him when the time came, that ye inevitably gave in, that it was fine.”  
I probably looked like some wild eyed doe, staring owlishly at them both as my bottom lip quivered in worry.   
“So, you're not mad? I-It's okay?” I murmured.  
A smile so bright that it made my stomach flop crossed his lips and he chuckled.  
“Nah I'm not mad. A little put out that ye like this dick head, but not mad,” he replied.  
Dark's noise of annoyance didn't pass my attention.  
“So what does this mean?” I inquired after a few seconds of thought.  
Shivers ran up my spine as Dark's lips pressed against my ear and the sensation of his words vibrating against my flesh had my eyes shutting in bliss.  
“It means that when you're ready, I get to have you any way I want, as long as I want. I will break you thoroughly until you can't think of anything except my name,” he growled lowly.   
“A-An-And Anti, you-you- you're okay with that?” I whispered, subconsciously tilting my head aside to give Dark more room.  
He chuckled lowly in my ear as Anti sighed.  
“Yeah, yeah. We'll set some sort of schedule up like we're doin' now,” he replied.   
Dark's teeth lightly grazed my skin, followed by the warm, wetness of his tongue. My eyes fluttered back open at the sound of Anti clearing his throat.   
“I didn't say right now, ye asshat,” he grunted.  
“Oh I don't plan on taking her yet, don't you worry, but look at her. She's all riled up, just from that kiss. I think she's been a very good girl for waiting this long, don't you? She's earned a reward,” Dark replied smoothly, voice deepening towards the end.   
Anti didn't disagree, instead let out a long hum before nodding with a lazy smirk.  
“Yeah, I suppose she has. Wanna do the honors?”   
Disbelief rolled through me in waves. He was just willingly going to let Dark touch me... oh fuck, DARK WAS GOING TO 'REWARD' ME!   
When I felt his hand on my inner thigh, I instinctively parted them for him.   
“What a good girl you are, pet. Tell me, are you going to be as wet for me now as you were before? Do you still want me that badly?”  
A whimper was my only possible reply as my eyes locked onto Anti's. He rocked back on his heels and planted his butt on the floor, watching with a wicked grin. So that's why he was okay with it. He wanted to watch?!  
The soft material of my skirt was easily pushed up by Dark's wandering fingers. I was unable to control the shaking of my legs as he neared my core, eager and nervous as could be.   
“Take these off for me, darling. I want him to see exactly what I'm going to do to you.”  
I felt as if I were going to collapse into a boneless mass on the couch but managed to do as he asked, pushing the silky material down my thighs and off my shins until they hit the floor. Anti quickly snatched them up with a grin.  
“Good, now let's bring this leg over here,” he instructed, grabbing my thigh and pulling it over his lap.  
My lips parted in desire as I felt the beginning hardness of his cock rising in his slacks.  
“I see that look. I promise you the time will come. Right now, this is about you, coming for me just like you did before,” he whispered in a gruff tone.   
His fingers leisurely ran down the thigh across his lap before he pinned it down and rolled his hips up, grinding his cock against my leg. A needy moan left my lips as I got a damn good feel of how hard he already was, and he followed suit with a growl.   
“So responsive for me. I fucking love it,” he sighed, hand running back down to the apex of my thighs.   
My head fell back and I let out a whimper when his fingers teased along my lower lips, fingers dipping in to brush my clit ever so slightly.   
When he slid a finger in, I went limp, pushing my hips towards him in need.   
“I was right. You're so wet for me, pet. It'd be so easy to slide into this tight little cunt right now,” he sighed huskily, hips lifting and grinding against my thigh slowly, “Tell me, beautiful. Are you always this ready for me when I'm here?”  
I felt a little bit shy answering that, with both his and Anti's eyes on me, but managed a weak nod. That earned a growl from them both.   
“How many times have you thought about me taking you since you first let me touch you?”  
Whimpering in embarrassment, I bit my lip for a moment but finally answered, “Too many to count.”  
When he started moving his fingers, I arched up against him with a cry. I could have sworn I heard him curse underneath his breath before he quickened his pace. So much mental anguish over dying to have him touch me, so much build up, I felt instantly on edge.   
My hand reached out and I easily slipped it under my thigh with a little adjustment, grabbing hold of his cock without hesitance.   
“God damn it, Y/N,” he groaned.   
“Please, just- please let me,” I begged weakly.   
He made a noise that had the hair raising on the back of my neck. It was a sound full of anger and promise, and suddenly his thrusts turned vicious.   
“You want to touch me that badly?” he hissed, teeth latching onto my ear lobe out of the blue.  
Squeaking, I nodded shakily.   
“Fine.”  
He voice was hard and I was shocked when he pulled his fingers out, a tear actually escaping my eye at the loss.  
“WHAT, I-!”  
“Get on your fucking knees and take it out if you want it so bad,” he demanded gravelly.  
Immediately I relaxed and sighed gratefully. I had worried I'd upset him, but it seemed he was only giving me what I'd asked for.   
Anti wolf whistled as I stood from the couch and kneeled on the floor between Dark's knees. My hands shook anxiously as I undid the button on his slacks and pulled the zipper down. He lifted his hips so I could tug the pants and boxers down until his dick came free, bobbing up in my face instantly.   
“Oh lord fuck, thank you sir,” I babbled, darting forward without waiting a single second.  
I couldn't get my lips around him fast enough, moaning whorishly when his hand came into my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail he could grip. His taste was out of this world, the familiar salty musky flavor of a man but also with something sweet mixed in. I gave no mind to the noises I made as I sucked him down fast, bobbing my head to my own beat, listening intently to the little grunts and groans he let slip.   
“You are amazing at that, pet,” he sighed lowly, “And you look so damn exquisite with your mouth on my cock.”  
“She's the fookin' best at givin' head. Loves givin' it too, which is the best part,” Anti commented huskily from behind, “Mind if I step in a bit?”  
“Not at all,” Dark purred, “Our little pet still needs to come.”  
“Mmm, that's very true. How about it, YN? Want me ta make ye come while he fooks yer mouth?”   
A shudder ran down my spine as I moaned eagerly, trying to nod my best around Dark's cock, ending up humming a positive reply. The hand in my hair gripped on tighter before shoving my head down again.   
I could hear Anti shuffling around and then, after far too long, finally felt his cock against my wetness. With a deliberate slowness, he pressed in, making soft chokes and gasp spill from my full mouth.   
“Jay-sus, Y/N,” Anti groaned, fingers gripping bruises onto my hips as he buried himself as far as he could.   
Pulses of bliss waved through my being as he started a deep but slow pace. I couldn't resist pressing my hips back against his, silently begging as Dark moved my head faster. His little breathy groans were dulcet in my ears.   
“Gentle or Rough?” Anti groaned.  
I quickly held up five fingers, shivering when he let out a deep, abrasive growl in response. Five fingers meant go all out. With the level of heat boiling in my body, I needed everything he could give.   
Suddenly his arms hooked under my thighs and he pulled my legs as far apart as possible, angling my hips more towards his as he started a sudden onslaught.   
My brain fogged over as moans spilled from my lips, nails digging into Dark's thighs harshly as I lost myself in bliss.   
Over and over, he slammed his cock into that sweet spot that made my toes curl. Dark let out a snarl and started guiding my head faster. I felt drool running down my chin as I slurped and swallowed around his cock  
When he moaned, a deep, seductive sound that resonated through my body, it heightened every sensation.   
I felt Anti's hand slide down between my thighs as his torso neared my back, slowing but deepening his thrusts to the point I felt my eyes roll back in my skull, and then he started rubbing my clit.   
Screams and whimpers and curses came out muffled and strangled as I felt that familiar tightening.  
Dark's hips snapped up to meet each decent of my head. His grip on my strands grew punishing.  
“Look up at me, pet. Let me see those big, beautiful eyes when you come for us,” he demanded, voice cracking.  
Forcing my eyes up, I was greeted with the most stunning sight; facets of blue and red flashing and glitching with growls and snarls, and his true face tightened in mounting pleasure. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as my muscles grew fatigued under the pace.   
“Ohhh fuck, you are so beautiful when you cry, Y/N,” he moaned, eyes shutting momentarily.  
I felt his other hand slip into my hair as an ardent rumbling started in his chest. When his eyes opened back up, they were pure black. His thrusts grew much more forceful and I gagged at the pressure of his head against my throat, going deeper each venture in, until I forced myself to relax and shoved down the last bit, allowing him to enter.  
His lip snarled up with a heavy growl and his chest heaved heavily as he glared down menacingly.   
“Make her come,” he snapped so suddenly I jumped in place.  
Anti made a noise of agreement and upped the tempo of his thrusts. With a shift of his leg, he was shoving in so deep it hurt, and my eyes clamped shut against the sudden pleasure. Dark withdrew to allow me a few breaths before shoving back in, both hands holding my head down as I gagged and retched, and teetered right on the edge of climax.  
“Fookin' come for me, ye little slut. Let me feel yer cunt squeeze like the fookin' vice it is,” Anti commanded lowly, voice shaking with obvious glitches.   
A sudden smack to the ass, filled with his electrical current, was all it took.   
Dark yanked my head up sharply as I screamed for them both. His hand took over, squeezing and pumping his length so fast it looked like it should hurt.   
“Fu-Fuck Aaanntttii! Dark! Oh GOD!”   
When I heard Anti's moan raise in pitch and his hips stutter, I squeezed as tight as I could around his cock.  
“Fook, that's so good lass. So fookin' tight on me. Gonna fill yer cunt up with my cum, and yer gonna swallow like a good slut, aren't ye?” he panted out.  
“Oh yes, please,” I whimpered, immediately parting my lips wide and sticking my tongue out for Dark.  
“Good pet,” he gritted out, eyes flashing before they shut.  
Grunts and snarls and moans filled the air from both men until Anti cursed and buried his cock so deep it ached, and then Dark's breath caught in a wicked gasp. Warm cum shot out and splashed across my tongue, but I quickly tore his hand away and took my place back, moaning as shot after shot of cum filled my mouth and my core.   
Anti released my legs just to rub my lower back gently as Dark trembled under my tentative licks cleaning up his cock.  
“God damn, that was hotter than I expected,” Anti laughed suddenly.  
A dreamy smile crossed my lips as I let my head drop and rest on Dark's lap, feeling completely fulfilled. After untangling from my locks, one hand began petting gently along my head.   
“You continue to surprise me,” he rumbled softly.   
“Just ye wait, she's full of tricks,” Anti replied with a chuckle, “Ain't that right, Y/N?”  
Instead of an answer, I clenched my pelvic muscles around his softening cock, earning a shrill shriek and a slap to the ass. Totally worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, but it's finally up!

Only a month since that strange turn of events, and something was wrong. Things had been so calm in the days afterwards. Now though, Dark and Anti could barely stand to be in a room together once again. It was almost like before.  
When I would ask Anti, he would just wave me off and mutter something about Dark being a prick.  
When I would ask Dark, he would kiss my forehead and tell me not to worry about it.   
It took two weeks of the stand off before it broke me down, the emotional snap coming after Anti made a comment about cutting Dark's visits off because Dark made a comment over my health decline.   
Instead of hollaring at them like I wanted, knowing it would do no good, I simply got off the couch, set the fragile book I had been reading aside carefully so I wouldn't damage it, and left the room without a word.  
Tears ran down my cheeks silently as I tried to keep my breathing even until I could get to my room and bury myself in the covers.   
Locking the door, I quickly crossed the floor and threw myself into the bed, covering my face with a pillow before screaming into it as loudly as I could. I grimaced as my tears smeared across my face but didn't dare remove the pillow, knowing they would hear my sobs otherwise.   
What if Anti kept his threat, pushed Dark out or even cut him out completely? I'd have to accept it, no matter how much it hurt. I didn't want to lose either of them though and yet their fighting was causing me so much stress I could hardly stomach food anymore; the reason for the issues Dark had pointed out.  
I couldn't help a shriek of fear when the pillow was suddenly ripped from my hands and I was jerked upright, pulled immediately into a familiar lap.  
Cheek resting against Dark's suited chest, I tried to hold it in, tried to keep my composure in front of him, but then he was petting my hair and kissing my head.   
I managed to stay silent other than a few gasps for air as the tears poured out. Gripping against the back of his jacket, I pressed as close to him as I could manage.  
“Do you feel like telling me what's wrong?” he asked quietly.  
Swallowing against the lump in my throat, I forced my emotions down long enough to even my breathing and get my voice back in working order.  
“You two are fighting so much again and neither of you will tell me why, and Anti keeps making comments about ending this agreement and making you leave and I don't want that. I'd rather deal with your fighting than that. I just feel at a loss. I don't want to eat anymore. I don't feel like getting up half the time for anything. I just want to avoid it all. Things were okay for a while, but now it's basically back to how it was before. I'm not blind. I've seen the bruises and cuts on you both.”  
Hearing my voice made me wince; raw, hurt, scared, it sounded horrible.  
“I won't lie to you; We've come to an impasse concerning a pivotal point in our agreement. There's something we are at odds on. I haven't discussed it with you because I didn't feel it'd do well to worry you over something we will figure out soon enough, but if this is the reason your health has worsened, we will talk over it together.”  
“Please, it would help a lot,” I replied softly, sniffling lightly.   
“Alright, let's go to the brat then.”  
Before I could climb off his lap, he hooked his arms under my bottom and rose to his feet, earning a surprised squeak as I locked my arms and legs around him.   
“What did she- Y/N, what's wrong?”   
“It appears our fighting is distressing her. I decided we need to let her in on the issue at hand.”  
“Ah, shit, okay,” Anti sighed.  
I brought my head up as Dark sat down and leaned slowly back against the couch, Anti sitting on the other end with a pained grimace on his face.   
“Would you like to start?” Dark said, voice obviously stressed.   
Anti rolled his green orbs but nodded with a groan. He looked like a petulant teenager as he sighed and huffed in reluctance to talk; it would have been adorable in any other situation.   
“First, sorry about all the arguin'. I didn't realize it was hurtin' ye, doll. We're fighting because... fookin' ey, this is weird...”  
It was strange to see him upset and flustered. He ran a hand through his shocking green hair and floofed it up before dropping his hands in his lap, an uncomfortable look on his face.  
“Alright, yer birthday is comin' up. Yer hittin' the perfect age for breedin'. Kids aren't my thing. Don't have nothin' against 'em, but I don't exactly want 'em. That's why I've never talked to ya about 'em. He does though.”  
When his eyes clashed with my confused ones, I let his words sink it, and finally realized that there were two meanings to his words; the problem lied in which interpretation.   
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, oh,” Anti sighed.  
Dark's fingers carded through my hair and brushed against the nape of my neck, causing a shiver to roll down my spine and a sigh to escape my lips. Finally I dragged my gaze from Anti up to Dark, a completely blank look covering his face.  
“Is- Is the issue that you're wanting to find someone to have kids with, and it'll mean ending this, or..”  
“I simply suggested that since he does not wish to mate with you in that sense, that we propose the idea of you bearing my children instead. While this is ultimately your decision in the end, I don't wish to take you from him entirely since it would cause you grief, and thus it would require his permission before I brought it up to you.”  
My eyes shut as I swallowed thickly, letting it all soak in. We hadn't even had a chance to have sex yet!   
“If... If that was agreed upon, what would that mean for everything with us all? What would change?”  
“My proposition would be converging our households,” Dark replied immediately.  
Anti made a noise that sounded as surprised as I felt.   
“What?! Are ye nuts?! I wouldn't-”  
“If you would use your brain for a moment, idiot, it would make sense. Think with what intelligence you have rather than your anger. I'm already over here three days a week, soon enough I will have her in my bed as well, and it would simplify the process if we were to all be in one home. I'm suggesting my place, as there are plenty of rooms and we would rarely even see each other with the space available. It would be safer for her to have us both around to protect her, it would save time on transferring between houses, and I'm sure it would ease her mind to know that there is a solidarity in our situation.”  
He made sense, so much so that I was instantly on board, but I attempted to hide my excitement nonetheless.   
“This would also help ease the stress if she were to bear my children.”  
Anti looked less sure. I gently untangled myself from Dark and crawled over the couch, kneeling beside the green-haired glitch demon and resting my hand over his.   
“What are you thinking?” I murmured.  
“I don't wanna be around him anymore than I have to, but it does make sense if we're gonna keep this up,” he muttered, “What about you? Would you want that?”  
I felt like it was a trick question, and my heart tugged into two separate directions. I didn't want Anti to think I cared for him less if I agreed to it, but I knew deep down that I would adore living with them both.   
“I would, if you can both agree on it,” I replied.   
Anti sighed and his gaze moved past me, towards Dark.   
“I'm keepin' this place in my name, in case this goes to shit,” he said firmly.  
“Understood. You'd be a fool not to do so.”  
After that, the two discussed some technical matters that I turned out once Anti pulled me into his chest and started playing with my hair.   
Dark soon left to return to his home, with an agreement of moving stuff within the next week.  
That night, Anti held me closer than normal, and I didn't dare question it, just reveled in the affection.   
When I woke, it was to my own husky moan filling the air as I arched off the bed. Suddenly bliss came to life between my thighs as I processed the sensations quickly.  
“Wha- Fuck! Oh fuck, Anti!”   
My hand found his hair without a second thought as my toes dug into the bed and I shook under his hold.   
It only took a few moments of his tongue and fingers working in tandem to feel the overwhelming burst of pleasure exploding through my core, his name coming out weakly as I fought for breath.   
When he crawled over me, I accepted his kiss eagerly, groaning as he took his place at my entrance.   
“Mine,” he growled hardly as he thrust in without warning, “No matter what happens, yer fookin' mine first.”  
When I found my voice again under all the bliss clouding my mind, I gasped out, “Fuck yes, I'm yours.”   
That got a demented cackle as his thrusts quickened, slamming his cock against the spot that made my body melt and screams echo from my lips.  
One hand clawed at his back while the other tore at the blankets, holding on for dear life as he pounded me into the bed.   
It'd been a while since I'd felt this aggression, this pure rage and passion poured out into physical form.  
It felt incredible.   
Turning my head, I nudged my nose against his cheek with a whine until he turned and accepted my kiss with fervor, groaning into my mouth hungrily. It was with his teeth sinking into my lip that I came again, wrapping myself around him and holding him in close until he followed after.  
Panting for breath, he rested against me when I didn't let him pull away. I wanted him close with all the emotions swirling in my chest.  
Rubbing my hands up and down his back, I fluttered my eyes open and found him lazily staring back.   
“No matter what, and I know you aren't comfortable with these words but I need to say it, I love you, Anti. That won't ever change. You saved my life, in so many ways, and even through the hard times, I've never felt anything less for you. Not even during the time I'm with Dark, not even if I were to have his babies, would it change how I feel for you. I care about you both, but neither of you could take the others place in my heart, okay? You're both so different and yet exactly what I want and need.”  
“I care fer ye too, more than I have anyone else,” he sighed, “It's irritatin', ye know. I have these feelin's fer ye, and yet I still can't process them all.”  
“I'm human and I can hardly process all of my emotions, so I understand somewhat,” I replied.  
“I just know, that under this need to claim ye and keep ye as mine, I want ye happy more, even if it goes against all I've known.”  
That admission meant more than those three special words could ever amount to. I pecked his lips softly and squeezed him tightly.   
“Thank you.”  
Other than for the restroom or food, we lounged in the bed for the rest of the day. It was a rare treat, but the next day brought reality back.   
He had places to go and things to do. It seemed Dark had an influx of responsibilities beyond the normal as well, because a letter arrived via lower demon messenger an hour before he was supposed to arrive, stating he was regretfully unable to make it.   
I was still home alone when I felt the pull of sleep telling me to go to bed.   
Although I wanted to sleep in Anti's room, I knew being in the huge bed alone would only make me feel worse.  
It was eerie, being lonely. I felt like something was brewing just hidden under my view, but I convinced myself that sleep would push the paranoia away.  
When I woke, it was to a hand skirting up my side gently. A mouth clamped down over my neck gently, earning a soft groan as I stretched under him. Then I heard the growl. It seemed familiar but my sleep clouded mind couldn't figure out why. All I knew was it wasn't Anti.   
I nearly pulled out of his hold, but his arm linked around my waist and pinned me to him. As my heart raced, I considered my options, until he spoke.  
“Calm down, pet. Anti has gone to take care of business back in your mortal realm. He won't be gone long. I just came to check in on you.”  
When I stopped fighting, his hold loosened on me and I swallowed back my pounding heart.  
“You scared me,” I admitted, turning in his hold to face him.  
I couldn't make out all of his facial features in the near blackness of the room, but I immediately recognized his mouth when he kissed me.   
It was slow and deliberate, leaving me to whine for more when he pulled away. His arm tightened around me and drew me as close to his chest.   
“Have you taken care of yourself today; eaten, bathed, gotten out of bed?” he asked lowly, dodging when I tried to kiss him again.  
“Yes, of course I have,” I huffed in annoyance, “Now kiss me again, damn it.”  
Sleep and need made me much more vocal, and I was glad he didn't seem to mind.  
His chuckle was warm and soft as he finally relinquished his hold on me and accepted my kiss, hand resurfacing on the nape of my neck to smash his mouth against mine.   
Moaning against his lips, I wound my arm under his and dug my nails into his back, wrapping my leg around his hip and pulling as close to him as I could physically get.  
Even though I'd already had Anti yesterday, I wanted Dark immensely. Maybe it was because it'd been about a month since I'd had any sexual contact with him, or because I woke with his hands on me, or because he was in my bed, but I needed him.   
“Someone is eager tonight,” he murmured when he drew back again.  
With a groan, I muttered dejectedly, “Is that a bad thing?”  
That got a deep rumble of laughter from him, his hand skirting up and down my side swiftly.  
“Not at all, pet. It's cute.”  
My cheeks reddened as I stumbled over my words, feeling flustered under the praise. He kissed my giddiness away with fervor.   
The hand caressing my body curved off it's path to trace the band of my panties around to the front. A spark of excitement ignited in my belly and immediately I parted my thighs in anticipation.  
“I wish to do something different tonight,” he stated firmly, fingers pushing under the silky material of my panties.  
Lips parting in a soft moan, I managed to utter, “What is it?”  
Nimbly his fingers found my sensitive nub and gently started rubbing circles before he answered.  
“I want you to taste you finally.”  
Butterflies stormed my stomach at the thought and I nearly protested, feeling unworthy of the act, but he chose to shove his fingers in at that moment.   
“I'm not asking,” he growled, wiggling his fingers as I moaned his name.  
My hand shook as I rested it against his arm and I chewed my lip hard in an attempt to not lose my cool right away. I could feel every inch of my body quivering already, unable to handle the dexterous torture of his hand.  
“Get your clothes off,” he commanded gruffly.   
I groaned at the loss of his hand when he pulled away, but sat up nonetheless and tore my shirt off, before throwing myself back and unceremoniously shoving my panties off.   
When I looked back his way, I was slightly shocked to find him also nude, losing all cognitive ability the moment my eyes started roaming his long, lean form. Never had I been blessed with his purely naked body. I couldn't help but suddenly feel insecure about myself, arm quickly wrapping across my midsection as my eyes finally roved back up to meet his. He was a masterpiece, so unlike Anti but just as lovely. For some reason I couldn't explain, I felt intimidated by the difference.  
“Why are you hiding yourself?” he asked, “I've seen you before and there is nothing you need to hide.”  
“But you're- look at you, sir! And then look at me! I-”  
“I am looking at you, pet, and all I see is the woman who I've chosen to bear my children. Take a moment to understand that I do not make that decision lightly and what that says of you. There have been many to come and go, but I've never allowed them the privilege they've so often requested, yet I'm requesting it of you. Do you understand what I'm saying, Y/N?”   
My heart ached as it beat faster in my chest. One strong hand came up to cup my jaw and pulled me in close until our noses were pressed together and our lips mere millimeters apart.   
“You're ravishing, pet. Quit being shy and lie back for me.”  
The command came through clearly and I nodded slightly before doing as he asked. When my head hit the pillow, he shifted over and pressed his mouth hungrily against mine, tongue leaving no place untouched.   
My hands came up and went to rest on his shoulders but I quickly drew them back, unsure of how much freedom was welcomed.  
Teeth sunk into my lip hard before he drew back, exposing the ravenous expression in his eyes. Any self-doubt that had crept up slowly drained away as he attacked my neck with angry kisses and bites.   
“Can I touch you?” I questioned warily.   
“You may,” he rumbled back.  
My hands found his arms the instant he bit aggressively at my collar bone. His skin was deliciously cool beneath my own.   
A curse filled the air loudly when his teeth next found my breast. With quick, precise strokes, his tongue bathed the area and flitted quickly over my nipples before moving on down.   
Cheeks flushing, I looked down as his nose trailed along my stomach to the place I was aching for him.   
Abruptly his hands slid between my thighs and shoved them as far apart as they could go, earning a little squeak of shock from me.   
“Keep them open for me, pet.”  
The first stroke of his tongue had my legs shaking in restraint and my teeth nearly biting through my lip. My heart fluttered when he groaned loudly against my clit.   
“You taste like the sweetest ambrosia, pet,” he murmured huskily.  
My eyes shut in embarrassment at the praise. The ability of his slick muscle was of unbelievable precision and within moments I found myself clawing at the sheets beneath me.   
“I could spend all day between your legs. I want you to come for me, and tell me when you're close,” he murmured.  
“Y-Yes, sir!” I squeaked out.   
“Fuucckk, you're such a good girl for me, Y/N,” he moaned huskily.  
A wicked whimper of pleasure fled my throat when he went back to his task, licking and sucking so good it made my toes curl. When he introduced his fingers back to my core, my back arched off the bed and his name filled the air in a squeal.   
“Fuck, sir, Dark, ohmygod!”  
Without a second thought, I reached down and snagged a fistful of his hair, pulling him closer as my hips rolled against his onslaught of bliss. Pulse after pulse, it built painfully fast and my thighs shook in self-restraint against the urge to close around him.   
“Close!” I gasped shakily, “So close!”  
Once gentle, his fingers started moving at a pace so hard and fast it made my head spin. His name became a mantra filled with curses and cries until I felt that final edge hit and tip me over.   
My free hand smacked the headboard with a resounding thud as I screamed his name and rolled my hips into his face, body shaking with waves of unadulterated ecstasy.   
Out of nowhere, he shoved up onto his hands and knees with a savage snarl, crawling over me with pure black eyes. Without a single word, I struggled through post-orgasm bliss to keep my legs spread wide open for him, understanding what was coming.   
His panting breath was hot and heavy against my forehead as his cock rested against my entrance.   
“Are you ready for me, pet?” he hummed gruffly.   
“Yes, please, fuck me,” I panted out.   
“Mmm, so polite. I love that about you, dear. Submission looks so fucking delicious on you.”  
With those words he slammed in.   
“Fuck!”  
A deep, low rumbling filled my ears as his body went still, the slightest tremor in his being. I felt the ache of his thickness down to the deepest reaches of my core as he pushed in until he no longer could. My gasps were nearly silent in shock and bliss.  
“Oh my darling little pet, how good you feel,” he moaned, voice catching ever so slightly, “I see why the brat didn't want me to have you. You are... undoubtedly, the best thing I've ever felt around my cock.”  
Cheeks flushing, I managed to peer up at him, just to find those obsidian orbs staring back down with an emotion akin to astonishment on his features.   
He groaned, finally shifting out slowly, and planted one forearm firmly by my head before reaching down with the other.   
My eyes fluttered open wide in surprise when he hooked his arm under my knee and pulled my calf up, bending me nearly in half.   
No words were spoke but there was a heat in his gaze I'd never felt from him before when he started rocking his hips. The first few movements were slow but gradually he gained force and speed until my eyes screwed shut again in bliss. My nails found his shoulders and dug into the soft, cool skin there as the sound of our bodies clouded the room.   
He shifted on his knees and sent his cock head right over the sweet spot that made my shriek his name.  
His growls and grunts grew more furious when I gave into the need to plead him for more, babbling his name and begging to come again.   
“Keep clenching around me like that, and I'm going to fill this sweet, little cunt up. Do you want that pet?” he growled.  
Without a second thought, I gasped out, “Yes! Fucking, yes Dark, please cum in me!”  
All of a sudden his thrusts grew brutal, his face pressing hard against my own as his frantic breaths coated my skin and my nails bit harshly into his back in uncontrollable delight.   
I pulled him closer until I could mouth at his shoulder and wrap my arms around him tight, sucking and biting at his tense muscles in hopes of quieting my mounting moans and squeals and whimpers.   
“Come for me, darling, and I'll give you what you want,” he demanded, voice gravely and rough.   
His request was all it took to break around him with a sob, cascades of pleasure coating every inch of my insides like liquid heat.   
“F-Fuck, Darrrrk, please, come please!”  
Shudders wracked his body violently as a snarl vibrated off him in waves, reverberating in the room until suddenly his teeth sunk into the muscular joint of my neck and shoulder. Pain flooded my body so suddenly that I almost tried to rip away from him until unabashed pleasure washed it all away.   
I felt the throbbing of his cock in my core as his hips stammered, coming to a rest slowly.   
My heart pounded loudly in my ears as I let him go and laid there, trying to catch my breath as best I could.   
“You, my pet, go beyond my farthest hopes,” he sighed softly.  
As I felt sleep pull me under, I fought long enough to search his lips out and kiss him softly.   
“Love you, Dark” I muttered, voice muffled with the drowsy sensations clouded my brains.


End file.
